Radiant Natsu
by Reclusive Recluse
Summary: Natsu always dreamed of eating the sun. Well, now he attempts it soon after he is abandoned by Igneel, and instead finds another outrageously powerful entity instead that will take him under his wing. When he emerges, be prepared for... actually just a slightly different Natsu. Rated T for mild swearing. !Dragon/GodSlayer Natsu, !Neko Natsu, !Altered Lucy. Pairing is NaMiZa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Recluse with a new story here. This time I'm going to try to make a longer story, with you know... multiple chapters. The pairing will be Natza, of course and... I wil alter Lucy a bit. She really needs a personality change. Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but it is just an introduction. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**P.S. I plan on making Natsu semi-neko... and Erza, too. Why? I like cats.**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells and Magical Items**

**Magical Entity/** **Beast** (Sadly, I forgot to add the underline this chapter, so it just shows up as **Bold**.)

* * *

><p>The sun peeked up over the forest tree-tops, dappling the lush ground below with golden specks of light. The bright light found its way over to the closed eyelids of a sleeping boy wearing a white scaly scarf, who was lying the soft grass at the edge of a clearing. The pink-haired boy, who was now fidgeting in his sleep, was named Natsu Dragneel, the now recently orphaned son of Igneel the Fire Dragon. It was only a week since Igneel had left Natsu, leaving the boy alone and heartbroken. During the time period of the week, Natsu had slowly regained his usual cheery temperament and is now looking forward to devoting his time into finding his lost father.<p>

"Nrgh…" Natsu groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning on the ground, slightly burning the ground around him due to his intense body heat. He soon opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sun's blinding rays. He frowned and multiple tickmarks appeared on his forehead.

"Damn sun!" He shouted profanities that he was too young to know. Igneel was the obviously the best father figure to the boy. "One day, I'm gonna eat you!" Natsu shook his fist and glared at the giant glowing sphere of burning gas, before diverting his gaze because his eyes started to hurt.

Grumbling, Natsu patted himself down, brushing dust and debris off of his tattered clothes. The only thing that remained oddly pristine was his prized scarf, which was Igneel's parting gift to his son. Suddenly, Natsu's stomach grumbled loudly, demanding something be put in it's stomach. Natsu patted it apologetically, as the last time he ate something was three days ago when he managed to snag a squirrel that was bothering him and roasted it alive. That annoying squirrel got what was coming to him. Natsu sighed and looked around the clearing to see what there was to eat.

His eyes caught a berry bush laden with dark purple fruit. The boy practically leapt over the entire fifty feet of the clearing and landed lightly in front of the bush. Natsu licked his lips in anticipation of devouring the delicious looking fruit, unaware if it was even safe to eat or not. He quickly grabbed a large bunch in his tiny fist and crammed them right down his throat. He then spat it right back out. The berries were sweet. OUTRAGEOUSLY SWEET. It felt like Natsu just ate concentrated sugar coated in sugar dunked in molasses and baked into a hardened crystalline structure and then dumped in more sugar.

"Blech!" Natsu gagged, spitting purple berry juice out of his mouth. "Sweet! Too sweet!" Natsu's mouth was coated in sugary berry juice which left an intense after-taste in his mouth. "Damn berries. Guess I can't eat those." Natsu sighed, disappointed. Unbeknownst to him, a pink fluffy cat tail poofed out of the back of his pants and started waving around freely.

Natsu, at this time, once again glared at the sun again. "I really wish I can eat you right now!" Natsu growled in annoyance. Then he suddenly came to a realization! He could eat the sun! Well, no he couldn't, but Natsu was an absolute idiot and didn't think rationally. All he knew was that he now had a large multiple course buffet just floating in the sky for him.

"Ah, I'm so hungry, that I bet I can eat YOU!" Natsu screamed drooling and pointed at the sun. A couple of squirrels were staring at him from the side of the clearing, thinking how stupid the pink-haired dragonslayer was. Natsu took a horse-stance and prepared himself, planting his feet solidly into the ground. He waited a few seconds, gathering his focus and then focused on drawing the sun's flames to him. Natsu began sucking in massive amounts of air, hoping, reaching for the meal that await his outstretched reach.

…

…

…

A couple of minutes passed, with Natsu stupidly gasping like a fish out of water. After a while longer, which shouldn't have taken time in the first place, Natsu stopped trying to suck the sun into his stomach. "Damn you sun! You're a stupid prick for not letting me eat you!" The pink-haired boy now even more enraged.

"**Ho! Don't insult the sun!"** A deep voice stated from behind him.

Natsu twirled around in surprise and got into a fighting stance to confront the intruder. Instead, Natsu was quickly blasted off of his feet at the sheer magical power emanating from the being that stood before him. The entity beared a resemblance to a Roman Centurion, with a steel helm and armor that seemed to melded of crimson gold. His muscles, chiseled bronze, were covered in metal armor plates. But what was really peculiar about this figure was his more celestial aspects of being.

He had no solid face and only golden flames surged violently inside of his helm, with indistinct facial features such as pupilless eyes erupting with heavenly light. A crimson cape of flames adorned the godly creature's back, radiating an aura of destruction and power and wisps of golden energy emanated from his back. Buckled to his waist was an oversized bronze *spatha , glinting devilish red basking in the hellish flames of the fiery cape. All in all, Natsu was scared shitless.

"Er… Hi?" Natsu grinned nervously, "Want some berries?" He held out a couple of the over-sweet purple berries he picked up from the ground.

"**How dare you try to trick me!" **The divine apparition thundered, **"You and I know perfectly well that those berries-"** He then noticed the cat tail spouting from Natsu's tattered pants, waving freely in the air, **"You… ate them?"**

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled sheepishly, "They were too sweet."

The god-like figure then facepalmed ungodly-like, and sighed, **"Boy, you do know that those berries are called Nekona Fruit, and if ingested you will eventually turn into a cat."**

Natsu's face turned comically pale as he started sweating bullets.

"Oh god! I didn't know that! Why'd you make me eat 'em?"

"**I didn't make yo-"**

"You better fix this, or else!" Natsu growled, igniting his hand.

"**Fool! Even if you are a mage, you will not win a conflict with me! Fire does not-"**

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** The Roman guy was cut off as Natsu charged forward, preparing the sock him in the face. As the fist made contact with the head of the divine apparition, there was an abrupt searing light and Natsu was blown into the ground at break-neck speed.

As the dust cleared, the flaming golden man was standing in the same place, crossing his arms, while Natsu was struggling to get his head out of a crater. When his head popped out, pink floofy cat ears adorned his head and his normal ones have disappeared.

"Gragh!" Natsu rubbed his head furiously to lessen the pain pounding in his thick cranium. "You're strong!"

"**Boy, I am a God!" **the god stated (duh), **"Not many can match my magical and physical prowess."**

"Hhmph!" Natsu sniffed, "I bet Igneel can beat you!"

"**Igneel? The Fire Dragon King?!"** By the sound of his voice, the god seemed incredulous, **"Pfft, Hahahahaha! What relation do you have with that overgrown lizard?"**

Natsu developed multiple tick-marks on his head as he shouted, "First, only I get to call him a lizard, and second, he's my dad!"

"**Oh, and I suppose that makes you the Fire Dragonslayer, right?"**

"Yep! You better believe it!"

"**I most certainly do… not!" **The god scoffed, **"The Fire Dragonslayer would not be such of an idiot to attack me! That magic is practically useless against me!"**

"Oh yeah? What makes you so high and mighty, flamebrain!?"

"**Actually, you are the flamebrain here. And as for my power, I am the almighty Sun God, Helios! I eat fire dragons for breakfast!"**

"Really? Then why aren't you fat?" Natsu questioned, "Igneels pretty big."

Somewhere in the distance…

"**ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I AM FAT, BRAT!?"** Igneel roared indignantly,

Back with Helios and Natsu…

"**I, uh, workout a lot! Yes, that's it! Lot's of cardio, weights, ah, um…"** Helios backed up, trying to cover up his lie, as he never met a dragon in person… Wait a minute! Why was he acting like he actually ate a dragon?! **"It's a figure of speech, boy!"**

Natsu tilted his head, confused at what a figure of speech was, "Bah, whatever you say Hellen, or whatever you're called."

"**It's Helios, fool!"**

"Whatever, nya." Natsu then widened his eyes, "Wait, did I just say what I think I said?"

"**The fruit is taking effect,"** The god stated impassively, **"Soon, you will be a cat."**

"Argh! Stupid fruit!" Natsu hissed, "I can't even eat it! And I'm so hungry…"

Natsu slowly turned his head to face Helios with a predatory gaze.

"You said… you are the Sun God?"

"**I am."** The god said stoically.

"Then, are you like… part sun?"

"**The sun, in fact, is the embodiment of my power. It represents my sheer force of magical energy."**

Natsu was drooling in hunger.

Helios stared at the desperate dragonslayer for a moment before sighing, **"If you wanted a meal, you could have just asked for one."**

The god raised his gauntleted hand and it burst into a bright white flame. **"Here. The last meal of a human being before turning into a feral beast."**

Natsu sucked it in greedily, the white flames swirling endlessly into his gullet.

"**Alright, that's enough."** Helios stated, but Natsu kept on eating. And eating. And eating.

'_**By my own name, this boy sure can eat a lot. I actually feel a tiny bit drained.'**_ Helios thought inwardly before forcefully cutting the flow of sun-fire from his hand. Natsu patted his stomach appreciatively and burped.

"Thanks for the meal!"

Then another blinding flash of light once again enveloped the clearing, this time its source from Natsu.

When the light died down, Natsu was changed. Instead of simple pink hair and onyx eyes, both facial features now sported a golden highlight, similar to those of Helios's flames. Natsu also seemed to have had a small shift in body size, as his frame slightly altered to match those of Helios slightly more solid and tall one.

"Wow! I feel all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, igniting his hands due to excess magical power. His flames had changed to, a mix between a gold and orange flame which glittered with a hidden energy. At this, Helios raised his eyebrow.

"**It seems that you have inherited my Godly capabilities when you have eaten my flames."** Helios observed.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess. It won't matter, cause I'm turning into a cat." Natsu cried anime-tears.

"**No, it seems my magical essence has halted the transformation. Though it seems that you will continue to keep the ears and tail."**

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Natsu cheered, "Well, thank you Henry-"

"**It's Helios!"**

"-for the meal and your help! I'll be on my way now!"

"**Not so fast!"** Helios grabbed a hold of Natsu's shoulders, stopping the boy from moving. **"You have inherited my God Solar Flare, and I cannot allow you to run around with them untamed!"**

"Uh, what?" Natsu sweatdropped.

"**Boy, get ready for a crash-course in Solar Flare Magic, because I am you're new teacher!"**

"NOOO!" Natsu wailed, "I HATE LEARNING!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, Recluse here with a new chapter. And almost 5000 words, too! I'd say it would make up for the short dinky first chapter. Then I fall depressed because people like One Half and other writers make chapters longer than this one on a (somewhat) regular basis. Oh well, this is large for me so I'm proud.**

**Just a notice, I've altered Lucy to be slightly more aggressive and stronger (sorta like Edo-Lucy Ashley) just cause I think she needed a character boost. And just as a clarification, Natsu can use three different types of magic right now: Solar Flare (Sun Godslayer) magic, Fire Dragonslayer, and a sort of hybrid combination that utilizes both fire dragon and sun god flames. This magic requires no prefix phrase (i.e. Fire Dragon's _) before casting, as it is not an official magic type. Also, Helios is not Roman. He's Greek. And he just looks like a Roman.**

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

_'Thinking'_

**Magic Item/Spell**

**God/Beastial Entity**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Boy, welcome to my domain."<strong> Helios waved his hand dramatically, as if it were someplace grand. He wasn't totally off. They were on the sun, which Helios had somehow teleported the two to. Extreme, nuclear powered heat was emanating from the surface, but it did not seem to bother the two figures.

"Holy cow! This is the largest fireball I've ever seen!" Natsu's eyes bugged out, his newly grown cat tail waving around excitedly. "I bet if I try to eat this, it'll last my entire life! And it's the hottest flames I've ever felt!"

**"Well boy, these 'flames' are really actually plasma."** Helios started to explain, **"They are exponentially hotter than any mere flame. You can find almost nothing on Earth that is hotter than what we are standing on right now. In fact, if it weren't for my magic inside your body shielding you, you would've right now been burnt to a tasty mortal-sized bacon crisp."**

"Mmh… Bacon…" Natsu smiled dreamily.

Helios sweatdropped at Natsu's obsession with food. **"Anyways, it is now time to start our training."** He said while picking up Natsu by the scarf.

"What is it?" Natsu was excited at the thought of learning new magic, "Will I be able to breathe plasma now? Or how about making a sun-sized fireball? Ooh! Maybe-"

**"Your first lesson will be general education, as you are unbelievable stupid, boy."** Helios said bluntly.

At this, Natsu's cat ears and tail drooped and his face took a look of despair. "W-what?"

**"First off is Quantum Mechanics and how they interfere with General Relativity."**

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed, "We didn't even start and my head already hurts!"

Natsu, trying to escape the evil torture of the mind boggling theory of Quantum Mechanics vs. General Relativity, wriggles out of Helios's grasp and then dives underneath the surface of the sun like it was a swimming pool.

**"Hey, get back here! Education is the key to success!" **Helios shouted, annoyed and dived in right after him.

After a couple of minutes of chasing Natsu around in the vast solar ocean, Helios finally managed to grasped the boy by his hair.

**"Natsu!"** Helios thundered, **"You are never to act so ridiculously to my lessons again!"**

Natsu's head drooped, a figurative raincloud hovering over his head. "It's just that...I really hate learning."

Helios raised an eyebrow at this, **"Now why is that?"**

Natsu looked up at Helios, his eyes burning, "Learning is a waste of time. Who wants to learn about quantum mechanics and all the different theorems conflicting with it?! I much rather use that time training so I can become stronger!"

There was a long silence as Helios contemplated this. **"I see. Very well, we will postpone the education to a different date. For now, we shall practice on getting you stronger."**

Natsu's eyes sparkled in glee and he shouted, "Really!? Thanks, you big ol' fireball!"

Helios's eye twitched, **"Don't call me old."**

"So, do we start now, or what?" Natsu was jumping up and down in anticipation.

**"We shall start soon. Just know that my fighting technique relies heavily upon the lessons that I have planned, and in order to unlock your full potential you shall need to endure my teachings eventually."**

"Whatever you say, H-man! Just make me stronger!"

** "Don't call me H-man, either..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip 3 years into the future.<strong>

**"Sun God's Plasma Burst!"** Natsu, now three years into his training, shouted, charging up a pool of energy in front of an outstretched palm. Moments later, a large, fiery laser erupted from the Hybrid Slayer and streamed towards the surface of the sun. When it reached the surface, a plume of plasma exploded from the point of impact, making a magnificent rain of golden fire.

**"Very good, Natsu. Your skill in utilizing my abilities is above proficient."** Helios nodded in appraisal, **"Though you forgot about your lessons again! Remember to split the attack into multiple shots so you can affect the most surface area."**

"Sorry sir, I kinda forgot." Natsu apologized and flashed sheepish grin at Helios.

**"It is of no consequence,"** Helios dismissed with a wave of a fiery hand, **"Now, let me see how far you've gotten in more advanced techniques."**

Natsu grinned in anticipation of demonstrating one of his more powerful techniques.

"Alright, I'm all fired up! **Godslayer Secret Arts: Solaris: Solar Storm!**" As Natsu raised up his palms in front of him, he gained a golden aura and soon was charging up another sphere of golden light. However, this sphere was dramatically larger than the previous attack and when Natsu unleashed it, it actually scattered into countless medium sized streams of fire. Once it contacted the surface of the sun, all of the individual arcs exploded into a massive chain shockwave, therefore multiplying the damage of the already devastating attack.

Helios nodded proudly as he observed the attack. **"Very good, you have correctly calculated the space inbetween each projectile to multiply the shockwaves."**

"Hey, Helios! Do you wanna see my new technique?" Natsu asked after he recovered from his massive attack.

**"Oh, you have developed a new style, boy? Very well, let's see what you can offer."**

Natsu grinned as he extended both hands to the sides of his torsos and ignited the two fists with separate flame magics, "**With the flames of the dragon on my left, and the plasma of the god on my right, you combine them and you get: Dragon God's Blistering Inferno!**" Natsu put his two hands together, combining the dual flames into swirling crimson-gold fire ball. Helios blinked his nonexistent eyes at this before his nonexistent mouth curled up into an amused smile. _**'He's managed to combine both my flames and the flames of his previous father in a single enhanced attack. Resourceful, boy, very resourceful.'**_

The resulting explosion from the previous attack dwarfed all the previous explosions, creating a massive crimson-gold dome of magical energy. It took awhile for the sun to settle, and even then the sun's surface still swirled unstably.

**"Very interesting, boy." **Helios commented, earning a tired grin from Natsu. **"Just one more thing until we are done for the day."** Helios passed Natsu a stream of his magic, which Natsu readily gulped down. The pink haired boy was instantly revitalised. **"I want to see you at your maximum potential. Activate your enhancement form and I will gauge your magical energy."**

Natsu nodded in confirmation and ready his stance. Once more, a golden aura formed around him and this time he began to glow glaringly bright. His magical energy spiked as he approached his enhancement form. **"Fission!"** Natsu shouted and his body transformed into a flaming entity, very closely resembling Helios's blazing form.

The magical pressure Natsu emanated clashed against that of the Sun God's, and the two were quite comparable, although of course Helios's magic level was exponentially higher than Natsu's.

**"Very good, Natsu. You can change back now."**

Natsu frowned at this. **"But... this'll be such a waste of magical power. I really want to see how far I can go!"**

** "No, Natsu. That is not necessa-"**

** "Godslayer Secret Arts: Pulsar: Helion Impact!"**

** "NO YOU IGNORANT BOY!"**

A sizable chunk of the sun erupted into chaos, forcing Helios to manually force the sun back into shape before it could affect the planets orbiting it. Natsu, meanwhile had lost his **Fission** form and had collapsed from exhaustion due to the sheer amount of magic power it required to use his strongest technique.

After the sun had finally calmed down from Natsu's all out spell, Helios released his hold over the Sun's form and floated angrily (if you could even do that) over to Natsu.

**"Boy! When I tell you NOT to do something, you SHOULD NOT do it."**

"Sorry, sir." Natsu slumped down shamefully, "Please, hit me."

**"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just hit you..." **Helios leered sadistically over Natsu, grabbing for Natsu's tail.

Natsu gulped in fear, regretting what he did a couple of moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip 4 years into the future.<strong>

"Hello, do you know if there are any magical shops around here?" A blonde haired girl asked a nearby citizen.

"Why, yes. There is one a couple of blocks down from here." The citizen replied, pointing down the street.

"Thank you!" The girl was a mage that went by Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage, and she was currently searching for a new gate key to add to her collection in the port city of Hargeon. As she walked into the magic shop, she looked around and searched for the tell-tale glimmer of a golden or silver key.

"May I help you with something?" The shopkeeper called out from the behind the counter.

"Yes, I was wondering if you sold any keys of the gate?"

"Gate Keys, huh? They're pretty rare... We have one in stock, but it isn't very powerful." The shopkeeper pointed to a key inside a glass case.

"Ah! Key of the Little Dog!" Lucy squealed in delight. "So cute! How much is it?"

"10,000 jewel."

Lucy blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, how much is it again?"

"10,000 jewel."

Lucy stood still for a moment and then leaned very far into the counter, as to show off her rather sizable cleavage.

"How much was it again, mister?" She purred seductively.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the man was so nice to give me a 9,000 jewel discount!" Lucy smiled, but a tick mark could still be seen on her head. She re-rolled her whip back into a neat circle by her waist as she muttered, "But I was forced to use other methods because my sex-appeal was worth only 1,000 jewel... I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SEX APPEAL IS ONLY WORTH A 1,000 JEWEL!" She screamed as she kicked over a cafe sign in a rage. Then, her gaze was redirected to a crowd of girls cheering and screaming a little more down the street.<p>

"What's going on?" Lucy said to herself and walked down to see the spectacle.

"Salamander-sama!" One girl screamed.

'_Salamander... wait, is that the mage who can use fire-magic which can't be bought in stores!?' _Lucy thought.

She pushed her way through the crowd, earning some discontent from the frenzied females, to look at the supposed 'Salamander'.

Her eyes fell upon a indigo-haired individual, rather leanly built, handing out autographs. _'Hmph... he doesn't look THAT impressive... wait, why is my heart beating so fast?' _Lucy grew rosy-cheeked as she continued to stare at the purple-haired mage, and nearly swooned when he flashed her a grin, _'I've... never felt this way before... Is it because he is a famous mage?'_

Lucy saw 'Salamander' walking towards her when suddenly a pink haired individual who had suspicious cat-like tails and ears who wore a long crimson cloak with bronze pauldrons broke through the crowd, earning glances from all around. Lucy gasped as she was broken from a Charm's curse. She looked at the purple-haired mages hand and sure enough, found a Infatuation Charm on his ring finger. She shook her head in disgust before looking back at the new stranger.

_'Eh? Who's he? And why the pink and gold hair?... And kitty ears!?' _Lucy thought.

The boy, who looked about 18, looked around, confused before walking towards 'Salamander' and asked, "Hey, I heard there was a guy named Salamander here, do you know where he is?"

'Salamander' nearly fell over at this comment before recomposing himself and replying, "That would be me, young man!"

"Oh..."

"Yes, did you come here for an autograph?"

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, staring intently at the mage.

"Eh?" he responded, confused.

"Are you sure you are really a salamander!?" The boy exclaimed circling the mage rapidly, "Where are your gills!?"

Suddenly, the young man was tackled from behind by a mob of angry girls. "How dare you insult Salamander-sama! Why would you think he would be a disgusting newt!?" They all screamed while bashing the poor boy's head repeatedly into the stone road. Lucy, who was just standing awkwardly at the sidelines just sweatdropped.

"Girls, girls! No need to get so aggressive," 'Salamander' said, "The boy was just joking, right?"

"Er..." The boy didn't know how to respond.

"Very funny, boy. What's your name."

"Natsu."

"Well then, Natsu, here you go!" 'Salamander' handed him an autograph, which Natsu confusedly took.

"Well, girl's I must be off." The mage flashed a smile, "I'm hosting a party tonight on my ship, and you are all invited!" 'Salamander' casted a **Red Carpet** spell and rode off into the air on a purple blob of flame.

After the fangirling girls separated and returned to their normal duties, Lucy approached Natsu to thank him.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"For what?" Natsu turned around and warily looked at Lucy, making sure she also didn't want to bash his face into the road.

"For saving me from that creep. That Salamander guy was using a charm to get gain attention from girls, but when you bursted through the crowd, you managed to break that charm's effect on me."

"You're welcome, miss." Natsu replied.

"Please, just call me Lucy." Lucy smiled, "Now, how should I repay you?"

"That won't really be neces-"

"I know! How about lunch?"

"I will accept!" Natsu exclaimed pointing up to somewhere in the sky and his tail whipping around excitedly, earning a sweatdrop from Lucy.

* * *

><p>"So..." Lucy sat awkwardly at a restaurant while watching Natsu devour huge quantities of food. <em>'There goes a 1,000 jewels. Good thing I managed to cut the price on that key... Where does all that food go!?'<em>

"So, thank you for saving me from the creep, uh Natsu, correct?" Lucy asked, trying to not show how disturbed she was as Natsu scarfed down an entire rack of pork ribs in just a few seconds.

Natsu waited to swallow his food before answering, "That would be correct, Lucy-san."

"Please, no -san. Just Lucy is fine."

"Alright, from now on you are Lucy."

Natsu returned to devouring massive amounts of food while Lucy continued to talk. Inevitably she began to stray into being a mage and how much she wanted to join a guild.

"Why don't you just join one?" Natsu asked after a while of listening to this.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you weren't a mage. Some guilds have requirements before you can join, so-"

"I am a mage." Natsu interjected at this point, twitching his kitten ears and causing Lucy to pause.

_'Dang it! Why did I automatically assume that he wasn't a mage!? Now that I think about it, a normal citizen doesn't just wear a cape randomly as daily apparel. And his ears and tail! Now it's even more awkward!' _Lucy thought inwardly as she blushed slightly, "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were a mage. It so embarrassing..."

"No offense taken," Natsu flashed a grin, "And about guilds, you won't ever join one if you worry about what it will take to get into one. Just go in headfirst!"

At this, Lucy smiled. "Thank you Natsu-san."

"Just Natsu. Formal doesn't go well with me either." Natsu smiled back. "Well, I must be off!"

"Goodbye, Natsu!"

"See you later! Oh, and take this as a gift." Natsu tossed her the autograph of the Salamander.

"YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!" Lucy shrieked and swatted the signature out of the air. After the laughing Natsu left, Lucy decided to walk to the park and read the latest issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_.

"Wow, Fairy Tail really went overboard this time! They neutralized the Devon Thief Family, but they destroyed 7 civilian houses in the process!" Lucy began rolling around in laughter. "Ahahahahahah! That's too much!"

After getting over here giggling fit, she noticed Mirajane. "Ah, Fairy Tail's drawing card. I wonder if she could ever be as reckless as the guild she is in? Ah, Fairy Tail is the best guild ever! I wish I could join!"

"Ah, so you want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander randomly appeared out of some bushes from behind her.

"KYAA! Salamander, what are you doing here!?" Lucy fell off the bench in surprise.

"I just wanted to personally invite you to my party." Salamander smirked and flashed the charm ring.

"I know what you are doing!" Lucy shouted, enraged, "The weakness to charms is awareness!"

"Ohoh! A mage I see. I knew you were special the moment I saw you."

"Well, you can just get lost now! I don't want to be in your stupid party, and if you really tick me off, I'll just report you to the military for illegal use of charms!"

"Come on now, I just wanted to feel like a star at my own party."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said get lo-"

"Don't you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy froze, her eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you can get me into Fairy Tail?"

"Being a famous mage and all, I have some connections to pretty important people, such as Fairy Tail's master. If you would just attend my party and keep the charm magic a secret between us two, I could put in a few words for you..."

Lucy was stunned. _'This is my chance! I can finally get into Fairy Tail!' _Lucy grinned, "Your party will sure to be fun tonight."

Salamander smirked and casted another **Red Carpet**, "I'll see you personally, then; tonight." He said while riding off towards the ocean.

"Score!" Lucy cheered, "All I need to do is put up with that weird creep for a night and off to Fairy Tail I go!"

Meanwhile, hiding behind a tree, Natsu frowned at the information he managed to eavesdrop from the conversation. "Something smells... fishy..." Natsu murmured to himself and walked away. He would investigate this party later...

"But does it _have_ to be on a damn boat!?"

* * *

><p>While Lucy was onboard Salamander's ship that night, Natsu had managed to stowaway in the storage room below. He awakened from an uneasy sleep, taking a couple of magical pills to help with his motion sickness. But lately, they've seem to be decreasing in effectiveness.<p>

"Urgh... Better get up to the top deck and investigate, " Natsu groaned as he stumbled up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Lucy was now in a room with Salamander, sitting across from him on a table.

"So, your name is Lucy. Such a beautiful name." Salamander compliment with a smirk.

_'Ew, is he hitting on me.' _Lucy thought,_'Oh well, just play along and I'll be in Fairy Tail in no time!'_

"Why don't we toast this occasion with some wine?" Salamander suggested, revealing a bottle of bright orange liquid and pouring some in his glass.

"Er, don't you have others to tend to?" Lucy slightly scrunched her face in hidden displeasure.

"Don't worry, I'll get to them eventually." He waved off her comment and raised up small drops of wine via some sort of telekinesis, "Now open wide, as pearls of wine will slowly enter your mouth. Try to savor every drop."

Lucy got a tick mark of annoyance from having her question brushed off, but complied and opened her mouth. _'Geez, this guy's annoying! Okay, calm down Lucy. This is only until I get to Fairy Tail... Just put up with him until... until-'_

Lucy suddenly squinted her eyes in suspicion and slapped away the floating orbs of wine before they entered her mouth. "Hey, you're using **sleep magic**, too, aren't you!? Don't get me wrong, I want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm NOT gonna be your girl!"

"Ooh, even smarter than anticipated," Salamander smirked, now rather sinisterly rather than arrogantly, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, men emerged from hiding spots around the room and quickly surround Lucy. "If only you would've been quiet and fell asleep like all the others!"

"W-what?" The poor celestial mage stuttered as her arms were pinned by two leering men. "What is this?"

"Sorry Lucy, but we are on a one way trip to Bosco on my slave ship!"

"B-bosco? But what about Fairy Tail!?"

"Didn't you hear me? You're my slave now. No longer human, just property!"

"Nice catch, Salamander-san!" One of the men in the room jeered, "She's a pretty one!"

"Yeah, nice work boss!" Another man snickered, "Anyone who comes in contact with our **Charm Magic** will become helpless to resist us! But it looks like it didn't work on her, so we'll just have to... train... her."

"This can't be happening!" Lucy whispered as she looked down to her waist to find her Celestial Keys missing.

"A celestial spirit mage." Salamander said, making Lucy whip up her head and discovering that the fire mage had somehow snatched her keys. "Unfortunately, the magic only works with the person who had made contracts with them, so these are useless to me." He then threw the keys out the window and sank into the ocean with an audible 'Sploosh'!

_'So... this is the famous Salamander?' _Lucy thought, enraged as she glared up at the still smirking mage. "I HATE people like you!" Lucy shouted and broke free of her captors' grip, causing both men to stumble in surprise of her strength. Lucy then swiftly knocked out both of their knees, making them fall face-first into the wooden ship floor.

"Gah, idiots!" Salamander's smug facial expression then turned into one of annoyance, "Restrain her!"

One of the men sprang at her, intending to take Lucy down and cop a feel at the same time, as shown by his squeezing hand motions.

"Tch." Lucy snarled, "Pervert." She then roundhouse kicked the man straight through a wall and out onto the deck.

"Grr... guess I'll have to deal with this myself..." Salamander frowned and formed a purple flame in front of him.

_'Dammit, I'm at a disadvantage without my keys. I need to get to them somehow.'_

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a familiar rose-haired kitty mage stumbled into the room, stunning everyone into stillness. "Ah... what's going on? I haven't arrived yet and a fight has already commenced?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"The boy!" Salamander snarled angrily.

Lucy then realized while everyone was still distracted that this was a chance to dive into the ocean for her keys.

"Natsu, you're a mage, right?" Lucy asked as she dashed past him and out the door, "Cover for me!" Lucy then dived off the edge of the fence and into the water.

"Eh?! She's crazy, the water is freezing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Kill the boy while I try to recover the girl!" Salamander ordered his men, snapping them all out of their shock.

"Damn you! Your villainy makes me sick!" Natsu shouted, then turned green in the face as the ship lurched suddenly.

"L-literally?" Salamander and his men sweatdropped, a little hurt that the rose-haired mage was actually getting sick because of them.

_'Damn, where are my keys?' _Lucy shouted mentally as she searched the seabed for any tell-tale signs of her glittering keys. After swiftly beating up a squid which attempted to molest her with tentacles, she finally found the keys lodged neatly on its conical head. She triumphantly grabbed it off the unconscious mollusk's head and swam back up to the surface.

"Finally! Now I can help the girls that are trapped on that ship!" Lucy exclaimed, "I call upon the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy waved a key in front of her and it started to glow. Moments later, a blue-scaled mermaid with long flowing azure hair holding an ornate pot poofed into existence.

"Alright Aquarius!" Lucy commanded, "Make a wave that will carry that ship back to shore!"

"Tch!" Aquarius just looked away, annoyed.

"Don't 'Tch' me!" Lucy shouted flailing her arms.

"Listen up!" Aquarius glowered, "The next time you drop my key... I'll give you a whipping you'll feel for the rest of your life."

"Y-yes ma'am." Lucy stuttered slightly. Aquarius was one of her most powerful spirits, and honestly she wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"Now let's get this over with! Hroah!" Aquarius summoned a massive wave that flushed the ship to the shore, but also carrying a frantic Lucy with it.

"Ah, don't hit me also!" Lucy wailed as she became dizzy due to tumbling rapidly around in the wave.

As Lucy dragged herself onto the beach, she coughed out seawater while Aquarius floated smugly next to her.

"You misaimed!" Lucy screamed indignantly, wringing water from her soaked dress.

"Oops, you're right." Aquarius put a finger to her lips, "I accidently hit the ship as well."

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME!?" Lucy shrieked.

"Don't summon me for a week," Aquarius ignored Lucy's raging tirade as she began to assimilate into shiny particles of light, "I'll be on a vacation, with my boyfriend." Aquarius smirked, "With my boyfriend."

"Don't need to repeat it!" Lucy snarled, "Forced gate closure!"

Lucy fumed for awhile, "Maybe I should give her a whipping instead..." Lucy grumbled. Then she realized something. "Natsu!" She dashed over to the wrecked ship to find Natsu standing on a piece of debris overlooking the Salamander and his henchmen.

"You stupid brat! I'll kill you!" Salamander shouted, "**Prominence Typhoon!**" A wave of purple flames engulfed the Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in worry.

"Hah, that kid was all talk." Salamander sneered and began to laugh.

Munch... munch...

"Eh?" Salamander stopped laughing and stared bug-eyed as Natsu ate the flames of his magic attack, slowly dissipating it into nothingness, "What the hell did you do to my attack!?"

"Are you sure these are really flames?" Natsu complained, "They taste horrible! Anyways thanks for the meal!"

Lucy also stood shell-shocked at the display, "How the hell..."

One of the goons who was trembling in fear stuttered out, "Bora, I t-think this is the real deal! H-he's the real Salamander!"

"Now, let me show you what true fire is!" Natsu inhaled a huge amount of air, and his stomach inflated to a disproportionate size. "**Fire, Dragon, ROAR!**"

Natsu's signature breath attack exploded from his mouth, its intense heat singing the air around it. The beam impacted the entire group of thugs, knocking them all out in one blow. Bora managed to avoid third degree burns by casting his **Red Carpet** to escape the flame radius.

"You brat!" Bora screamed in rage from above, "**Red Skull!**" a large blast of crimson fire headed towards Natsu, "Take this!"

"You fail even now to comprehend that flames down affect me?" Natsu shouted, "You can dish out, but let's see if you can take the heat! **Exploding Solar Flare Blade!**" Natsu propelled himself in a spiral of golden flames at immense speeds and pierced right through the giant ball of flame, causing it to implode on itself and dissipate.

Bora's eyes widened in disbelief and terror as Natsu approached at breakneck speeds.

"P-promine-URK!" The purple-haired mage was cut off as Natsu's head impacted against his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Time to finish this!" Natsu charged up a swirling pool of red and gold magical energy in his palm. As Bora free-fell towards the ground, Natsu unleashed the combination attack. "**Vanish in the light of the radiant sun! Raging Dragon Storm!**" Arcs of red-gold energy each the size of a **Fire Dragon Roar** erupted from Natsu's palm and swerved to converge on their target.

A crimson gold explosion erupted and as the smoke cleared, Bora was seen lying on the ground a charred, twitching mess.

"You're lucky I held back this time, criminal scum." Natsu said in disdain as he landed lightly on his feet next to Bora.

Lucy's eye twitched, _'How is this guy so insanely powerful!? This is the power of the real Salamander!?'_

"Lucy, I suggest we get out of here." Natsu suddenly popped up behind her.

"Gah!" Lucy screamed in shock and randomly roundhouse kicked him through five buildings. Her face then turned bright red as she realized she kicked Natsu.

"S-sorry!"

Suddenly, the sound of feet marching towards the docks gained Lucy's attention. "Oh crap, the military is coming." She then noticed all the destruction around her due to Natsu and Bora's battle and her washing up a cruise ship to shore. "AND I'M GONNA GET CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS! Oh god, gotta run!"

Lucy sprinted down the street, the military just starting to enter the docks.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "Good I think I lost them... Natsu?" Lucy shot a stunned glance at a charging Natsu, noticing a murderous aura around the fire mage.

"N-natsu?" Lucy repeated again.

"How dare you kick me through multiple walls and leave me for the military!? And right after I helped you out in the ship, too!"

"Gaah! Don't kill me!" Lucy screamed in fear as she began running again. She didn't want to end up like Bora.

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Natsu shouted, his cat ears and tail twitching furiously as they both ran off into the sunset heading towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. I'll try to get Erza into the story a chapter or two later. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh yeah, long time no see! Sorry for the two month period of waiting, I just put off writing this chapter again and again. And then almost two months passed. Yeah... my update schedule is really wonky. Also, I feel as if I need to get the hang of writing again as I am not quite satisfactory with this chapter. Good thing is, I've already started on the fourth chapter.**

**Moving on, I've decided to add Mirajane to the pairing of Natsu and Erza at the request of treeofsakuras. Forgive me on this, but I'm not very experienced with having two people as a pairing... I may need more pointers. Also, instead of becoming cheerful after she lost her sister, I'm going to have her very moody. That is, until Natsu solves this ;3.**

**Also, do you think Lucy should have an alternate magic rather than just Keys of the Gate? Perhaps you can review a suggestion... NO CELESTIAL DRAGON SLAYER! Thank you very much. In addition, this chapter has a lot of Lucy centered point of view, however it is simply for the development of the story. I'll try to focus on Natsu some more in the future.**

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

_'Thinking'_

**Magic Item/Spell**

**God/Beastial Entity**

* * *

><p>"So... This is Fairy Tail!" Lucy breathed in awe as she drank in the sight of the large, two story hall that towered over the two figures.<p>

"Looks very respectable." Lucy's pink haired companion Natsu added his two cents, "Seems sturdy and well built... I wonder if they have kitten treats inside."

Lucy did a double take at this. "I know you have your cat ears and tail, but do you really eat kitten treats?!"

"..." Natsu stared back at Lucy with wide eyes. "Uh... I didn't say that... Let's investigate the interior of this fine establishment, shall we?" Natsu then sprinted into the guild hall, leaving a very bewildered Lucy standing alone in the dust.

"Eh... okay I guess." Lucy commented with a sweatdrop and then followed Natsu's wake at a slower pace.

As Natsu threw open the doors to the guild hall, he was immediately confronted by a random table flying straight towards his head. With feline grace, he performed a spiralling backflip over the offending projectile and landed with all four limbs tensed on the wooden guild floor. His kitten ears twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Hostile and noisy..." Natsu mumbled, slightly irritated, "Not the best first impression." He then stood up normally and walked towards the bar at the end of the room that, avoiding multiple overly-boisterous guild members. Lucy closely followed, marvelling at everything that was Fairy Tail.

"Hey there, you must be newcomers!" A feminine voice broke through the ruckus of the guild commotion. Both Natsu and Lucy looked towards the direction of the voice and was greeted by a pretty brunette that looked slightly older than the two of them. She was wearing only a bikini to cover her top, while a satchel full of cards hung by her side. But what caught their attention was mostly the giant barrel of alcohol that was sitting in between the girl's toned legs.

"Uh..." Lucy stared at the barrel in concern, "Do you need help moving that somewhere or, WHAT THE HECK!" Lucy gave a little shout of surprise as the brunette guzzled the booze directly from the barrel.

"You were saying, babe?" She winked at Lucy, her slightly unsettling gaze giving the blonde a slight ominous chill. Lucy returned the stare, but was still slightly disturbed.

"Are you the master of this establishment?" Natsu demanded suddenly slamming both his hands, albeit not very harshly, onto the bar counter. The brunette raised her eyebrows at the inquiry.

"Uh no. My name is Cana, and... I get drunk for a living." She smiled, but it diminished slightly as Natsu frowned slightly at this.

"Perhaps you could guide me to who is in charge then-"

"That would be me." Came the reply from a short old man with white, bushy hair. He was standing up on a balcony hanging slightly over the bar, and the midget of a master leapt down from his post to greet the two.

"Hia there, Master Makarov. Want a drink?" Cana smirked, her ample assets popping slightly over the rim of the barrel.

"Not now, Cana." Makarov took care to avoid glancing at the heavenly pillows and direct his attention to Lucy's instead. Her face, I mean... maybe... not actually... no nevermind...

"Now what brings you here to our humble guild?" He inquired while his gaze lingered some at Lucy's chest.

"Er, I would like to join your guild." Lucy answered and then seethed, "Hey! My eyes are up here!"

"I would also like to recruit myself to the service of this... Fairy Tail guild." Natsu added, bowing slightly.

"Uh really?!" Lucy asked with wide eyes, averting her gaze from the peering Makarov, "Is this why you followed me all the way here?" _'I thought it was because he was infatuated with my cuteness and hard to get composure!'_ Lucy added subconsciously. _'Not that I care.'_ She quickly added.

"Yes, I would like to give this guild thing a shot. Maybe make a few acquaintances." Natsu nodded.

"Well, you've come to the right guild!" Cana grinned, "We are the best of the best! And we always treat members with love like that of a family!" She ended this statement leering a bit at Lucy, who pretended not to notice the disturbing gaze. However, the blonde had a strange feeling that Cana didn't mean the family kind of love. She ignored this, too.

"Very well," Makarov nodded with his eyes closed, "You are accepted into the guild. Please see Cana to receive your stamp."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lucy halted the guild master's speech, "So you mean there aren't any recruitment fees or tasks or anything!?"

"No, we accept any and all members that want to become part of our family." Makarov smiled, "It also helps if you have a big rack."

"Shut it, midget!" Lucy raged and axe-kicked the poor master straight down into the counter. A few of the bystanding guild members cringed, "That new blonde chick is a lot like Mira. She conked the master out with a single kick to the face!"

"Don't mess with me!" Lucy growled at the down for the count master, "Or you get the **Obliteration Thigh**!"

"She even named the move the exact same thing!" the bystanders exclaimed except for one nose bleeding individual who said, "I think I saw her panties."

"Wow, you're a feisty one!" Cana purred, "I wonder if you are that fiery in-"

"Can we get on with the stamping process?" Natsu interrupted at conveniently the right time.

"Sure thing, Kitty Boy." Cana smirked, earning a slight grimace from the rose-headed mage. Cana took out a stamper from somewhere in her cleavage and asked, "Where do you want it."

"On my right hand, and pink please." Lucy asked first, holding out her hand. A couple seconds later and the deed was done. Cana still held onto Lucy's hand a bit longer than necessary.

"Now, how about you Kitty Boy?"

"Please don't call me that..." Natsu sighed and then took off his shirt and unclasped his cape and. Cana smiled appreciatively at the eye candy while Lucy rapidly turned her head away, blushing a bit heavily.

"Right on top of my sternum, and red."

After the stamping was done, which lasted a couple more seconds as Cana also lingered over Natsu's muscular lean chest, the duo were officially guild members.

"Awesome!" Lucy cheered, bouncing up and down in excitement. "We are officially part of Fairy Tail!"

"This is nice," Natsu nodded, putting his shirt and cloak back on, "But I'm hungry... I'm going to look around for some food. Catch ya later, Luce."

"Sure thing." Lucy beamed and then sat herself down at one of the tables around the guild. After a little bit, she attracted multiple members that came over to greet her.

"Hey there, miss." A light orange-brown haired mage wearing glasses and a green jacket strolled over to Lucy. She instantly identified him as Loke, one of the top mages to have as your boyfriend. Still, he didn't look that impressive...

"Hi," Lucy responded with a nod and turned to face Loke with a rather neutral face.

"Such beauty! Would you perhaps, make a team of two with me? A team of love, perhaps?"

"That sounds lovely, but I don't really think I'm your type..." Lucy denied the request gently.

"But please, miss. I insis-"

"Be a man and leave her alone!" Suddenly, a white haired giant of a man punch Loke straight through a window, "A man should know when not to impose his manliness upon a woman! Man!"

"Uh, you are crazy..." Lucy mumbled and scooted slightly backwards, straight into the chest of someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry- WHAT THE HELL!?" Lucy turned around to be confronted by a naked raven-haired man standing right behind her. And his certain body part hanging directly in front of her face.

"Hi, um have you seen my clothes?" the young man asked Lucy, who slowly got up with her hair shadowing her eyes.

A few tense moments proceed before Lucy did her thing and sent the shocked man flying straight into the wall, smashing him straight into some sort of supply room. What Lucy did not expect was for him to come blasting straight out in burst of golden flames.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Natsu screamed, waving a bag of 'Kitty Bites' angrily at the airborne mage who crashed through the wall into the great beyond. "PERVERT!"

"Ueh... he really does eat kitty treats..." Lucy facepalmed and shook her head, then narrowly ducking as the flying naked man flew across the room a third time.

"Oh come on!" He shouted dizzily as he landed directly into one of Cana's empty booze barrels, his arms and legs hanging out and his certain body part thankfully hidden.

"Gray, I'm warning you," A certain furious ivory hair mage seethed as she walked into the guild. "If you coming flying out of the wall one more time without clothes on, I'll skin you and broil your ass for dinner!"

All heads immediately turned to the source of the threat; even Natsu peered out with feline-like intent from the hole in the back of the guild that led into a pantry. Lucy was the first of the two newcomers to recognize the white-haired demon.

"M-mirajane?!" Lucy exclaimed, a bit startled at the appearance of her role-model.

"What do you want, bitch?" Mirajane growled, he dark eyes contesting with Lucy's on surprised gaze. She then stalked over to the hole in the wall, dragged Natsu out of it, and proceeded to take the bag of kitten treats away from him.

"These aren't for you, you freak." Mira sneered and crushed the bag with a single hand, earning an indignant shout from the dual slayer.

"What is your problem, miss?" Natsu scowled and inquired.

"My problem is that a weird pink-haired freak with stupid kitty ears are eating something that belongs to someone much more important." Mira retorted with an evil smirk. Then entire room was enveloped in silence.

The tension was palpable in the room and many guild members and a still slightly shocked Lucy stared at the two glare. Finally, with something akin to a guttural rumble, Natsu promptly stood up and stalked away out of the guild, his ears twitching the only sign of his fury.

The guild was still in complete silence when Mirajane shouted, "What are you looking at, you bastards? Get back to doing whatever useless thing you were doing." And with that, Mira sat down at the bar, ignoring several fearful mumbles, next to the master, who had recovered and was now drinking some beer. Lucy stepped towards the bar and took a seat next to the temperamental white-haired mage. Mira stared at Lucy with a sour look.

"Seriously, what do you want blondie? I don't enjoy stalkers." Mira grumbled.

Lucy gazed at Mira's face for a while, which drew an irritated look onto Mira's face.

"What's your problem, bitch?"

"...Heh... heh ha ha..." Lucy chuckled for a bit, "Are you really Mirajane?"

"The hell is that kind of question supposed to be? Are you stupid, of course I'm Mirajane!" Mira sneered, "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, sorry I don't take ditzy blondes to my bed."

This silenced Lucy, and after a couple moments of this Mira went back to brooding on the bar table.

"...I think I liked the image on the Sorcerer's Weekly better than the your real life self."

"Well, so do hundreds of other people I've pissed off. Here's a reality check: I'm not some big-headed model who poses to impress pervy boys and girls. I just do that for some spare change." Mira said, not even looking up at the blonde.

"...I don't think you get it."

"Get what, bitch?"

"People look up to you Mira. You are the inspiration for many young girls all over Fiore and beyond, including me. You can't just build up a reputation of being Fairy Tail's beautiful, compassionate role model and then blow it off like its nothing! You should know better!" Lucy said vehemently, her bangs shadowing her forehead.

At this, Mira sat still, staring straight ahead and her fist balling into pale white fists.

"You better get out of here, before you truly regret meeting me. I'll shatter more than your expectations of my morality." Mira's voice practically seethed with bitterness and hate.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but a quick shake no from Makarov who was still drinking his beer quietly.

Sighing silently, Lucy slid off the bar chair and sauntered out of the guild; presumably she was looking for Natsu.

As the crowd inside the guild regained their usual rowdiness and were back to brawling like there was no tomorrow.

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed, "Mira... You really need to move on. She can't hold you back forever. Just let it go; Elfman already has."

Mira seemingly slumped down onto the bar table and rested her chin on it. She crossed her hands in front of her face and continued to peer over them, looking forward with a forlorn look. It pained Makarov to see one of his children in such long-term pain, but it could not be helped. Another person will have to make Mira move on. She can't seem to let go of Lisanna herself.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, where could you be?" Lucy muttered, looking around multiple corners and into many buildings. <em>'Where is the damn pink-haired kitty boy?'<em> Lucy thought to herself, exasperated. Then, to her ever growing irritation, her stomach growled. "Grr... Natsu's gonna pay for running off and leaving me in the guild! There are crazy people inside! Well, might as well eat something before I find and kick his ass."

Lucy trudged into a bakery that stood nearby and she smiled to herself as aromatic scents swirled around her.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" A young man with magenta dyed hair and brown eyes immediately greeted Lucy. He donned a chef hat which was slightly crooked and an icing stained apron laid overtop of his rather plain gray t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Uh hi, is there anything you recommend?" Lucy inquired, tilting her head slightly to look at the menu behind the baker.

"Well, our premium cheesecakes are quite delectable. We have chocolate, vanilla butterscotch, and caramel with us right now, or you can custom order one and pick up a personal preference a little later if you come back."

"Uh, any strawberry?" Lucy peered around the lopsided chef hat of the young man and spied a beautiful strawberry cheesecake sitting inside a see-through refrigerated shelf.

"Sorry, but all our strawberry cheesecakes have been reserved for a single client that is coming to pick them up today. Perhaps next time?"

"Geez," Lucy mumbled, "Is this guy throwing a party or something?"

"Uh, it is not likely she is..." The baker muttered himself, blue lines running down from the top of his face. (Dunno what to call those...?)

"So... how about a vanilla one?" Lucy suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Coming right up!" The baker leapt over the cabinet, pulled it open and grabbed a small cake out of the refrigerated space. In a flash, he presented the cake to Lucy and said, "That'll be 750 jewel." Lucy quickly gave the baker the money and sat down at a table to eat. As she placed the cake on the table, she noticed something odd laying on top of it. Lucy picked it up and her eyes widened. "A kitten treat!?"

There it was, a single pink fishy smelling biscuit thing in the shape of a kitty cat head. _'Natsu must've stopped by here for some reason...' _Lucy thought. "Er, excuse me," Lucy called out to the baker, "Have you seen a certain pink-haired individual with a red cape walk around near here?"

"Does he have cat ears and tail with a weird white scarf wrapped around his neck?"

"Yes!"

"Never seen him." He deadpanned, causing Lucy to fall out of her seat.

"Then why the hell did you describe him perfectly!?"

"I was guessing...?" The baker deadpanned again, this time making Lucy sport multiple veins on her forehead.

"I believe the man you are looking for is down by the Eastern Forest near the riverside." Someone said from the doorway of the shop. "He seemed to be talking to someone while fishing." The woman donned a custom Heart-Kreuz breastplate and a modest blue skirt. Her arms were gauntleted and she wore armored boots. Very striking, however, was her deep scarlet hair.

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed to the redhead, "You were much more helpful than this guy over here!" She pointed an accusing finger at the baker, who shrugged and ducked down under the counter. Lucy sighed in exasperation and then raced out the door.

"Well, isn't she energetic?" The knight-lady smiled slightly and brushed her hair to the side.

"Eh." Was the reply from the chef.

"Well, I've come to pick up my order!" The redhead's eyes twinkled in anticipation and her normally composed face lit up into a bright face of a happy five year old. "I came right over after I was done staring at that pink haired boy with the cape. He look- I mean seems nice..."

"I know, I know. Whatever." The baker groaned and heaved up ten strawberry cheesecakes from the cabinet counter and placed them on the top. "You're going to utterly decimate our stock if you keep up with these daily orders."

"What can I say? You simply cannot deny the strawberry cheesecake!" The young woman handed over a pouch full of jewel to the baker.

"What I don't understand, Erza, is how you deny that same cake into making you morbidly obese. It's as if it simply stores all the fat in your-"

"Don't insult the cheesecake!" Erza screeched and smashed a requipped hammer straight into the counter.

There was silence as the two people stared at the damage and cake splattered everywhere.

"..."

"..."

"...That's gonna cost you extra..."

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy shouted into the forest, "Where are you?!" She had been walking along the river bank for 20 minutes now, and there was still no sign of Natsu.<p>

Lucy muttered incoherently as she clenched her teeth and tugged on her whip in frustration. "I feel as if I should just summon Aquarius and send a wave up and down the river to hit Natsu and then just leave. Then again, she wasn't exactly on the moody mermaid's best side recently

"God damn it," Lucy sighed. Suddenly, the delicious aroma of roasting fish wreathed around Lucy, causing her to perk up. "Natsu?"

"YO! LUCY!" Came the response from somewhere in the brush to the left of her. Good thing the guy had dragon-kitty hearing. Finally, those oversized kitten ears are useful for something besides just decoration.

"Hey, who's the strange blonde lady you talking to Natsu?" came another unexpected voice.

"Eh, oh this is just an accomplice Happy. Her name is Lucy."

_'Eh? Whos the other guy?' _Lucy thought as she gradually forced her way into a clearing. In the center Natsu sat lotus style while a blue cat with wings and abnormally large eyes floated around him, the two of them both munching on fish. A blue cat with wings. Named Happy nonetheless.

"... I'm not going to question about the cat..." Lucy tried not to stare at the cat.

"Good, then this introduction will be easier to make." Natsu smirked, "Luce, meet Happy: Mira's cat."

"Aye!"

"Mira has a cat? Is that what the treats Mira crushed were for? They were Happy's?"

"Yes..." Natsu's right eye twitched noticeably.

"Geez, by the way she acts, I didn't expect she would have a cat."

"Well, there is a reason for that... Happy here told me her story."

"Aye!" the cheerful cat repeated, now reaching for a second fish.

"Turns out the girl's been through a lot. Her hometown was burnt down and her parents killed. She managed to find her way over to Fairy Tail with her siblings and was living there safely. Happy also mention she got the rank of S-Class wizard, and I assume that is a upper tier rank among the guild. However, just a couple years back her younger sister named Lisanna had died on a high ranked mission and it seems like Mira never recovered and sunk into a deeper depression."

"Oh... It still doesn't give her the right to act that way to us, but now I slightly understand why she did so." Lucy said, feeling a tiny shed of remorse for the white haired girl.

"I've decided," Natsu said suddenly.

"On what?"

"That I will befriend this Mirajane and comfort her anyway I can."

"That won't exactly be easy..."

Natsu smirked, "I like a good challenge."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm imagining Cana with a rape face when she is looking at Lucy... Anyone else?<strong>


End file.
